Le fils cadet
by Zephyloo
Summary: Nous somme le 1er septembre 2017, c'est la rentrée à Poudlard pour Albus Potter, une question le tracasse, dans quelle maison serat-il? Découvrez les aventures du second fils de Harry Potter dans ces années à Poudlard.


Deux heure du matin, encore six heures avant de se lever. Si je me lève maintenant,Zephyr mon hibou risque de m'entendre et de réveiller mon frère James qui dort dans la chambre d'à côté avec tout le vacarme qu'il va produire. Et s'il y a bien une chose que je ne veux aujourd'hui tant que je n'ai pas quitté la maison c'est mettre en colère mon grand frère surtout pour l'avoir réveillé à deux heure du matin. Car aujourd'hui nous partons de la maison, c'est la rentrée. James doit sans doute être aussi excité que moi bien que je doute que cela soit pour les mêmes raisons vu qu'il connaît déjà l'école car il rentre en 3eme année. Quand à moi c'est enfin mon tour je rentre en 1ère année à Poudlard, l'école de sorcellerie de Grande Bretagne.

Car oui, moi, mon frère ainsi que notre famille si on omet les parents et la sœur de ma grand mère paternelle ainsi que les parents de ma tante Hermione, oui nous sommes des sorciers. Et cette année, je vais enfin pouvoir apprendre à utiliser la magie aussi bien que mes parents.

Ma cousine Rose rentre aussi en 1ère année, j'espère être dans la même maison qu'elle, je n'ai pas envie d'être tout seul parmi les premières années car ça sera une des premières fois ou je serais sans des gens que je connais car avec les 5 frères de maman qui ont tous ou presque des enfants ainsi que mon frère aîné et ma petite sœur je n'ai jamais été seul. Même si je pense que dans le train je me ferai sans doute des amis comme tout le monde, mais seront ils au final dans la même maison que moi ? Et dans quel maison serais je ?

Je ne sais comment mais malgré ses questions qui me hantaient je trouvai finalement le sommeil.

Huit heure, moi qui ne voulais pas réveillé mon frère hier soir, lui il ne s'est pas dérangé mais c'est mieux ainsi, je prends mon petit déjeuné avec Lily qui s'est levée pour nous accompagner et qui en profite donc pour me harceler de question sur les livres d'école que j'ai lu et de Poudlard alors que je n'y ai pas encore mis les pieds, je n'en sais donc pas plus qu'elle sur ce point. Je comprends ce qu'elle ressent car j'ai moi même fais la même chose avec James deux ans plus tôt du coup bien qu'elle m'énerve je lui réponds gentiment.

Grâce au réveil que James nous a fait j'ai pu vérifier 3 fois ma valise, avec mes vêtements, mes livres, mon balai, mon nécessaire à potion, la cage de [nom de hibou] ainsi que sa nourriture.

Finalement papa viens dans ma chambre chercher le tout pour les mettre dans la voiture, où nous attendent maman et Lily. Papa les fait léviter jusque dans le coffre pendant que je vais chercher James qui n'a toujours pas finis sa valise comme à son habitude.

-Dépêche toi ! Papa va pas tarder à venir chercher ta valise.

-C'est bon ! Va dans la voiture toi ! J'arrive on est pas en retard que je sache dit-il fâché que je sois rentré sans frapper.

Je descends donc car de toute façon je suis mieux à attendre dans la voiture que de me disputer avec lui surtout que c'est précisément ce que je ne veux pas car j'aurais sans doute besoin de mon frère durant la première semaine. La voiture a été agrandit pour pouvoir contenir nos deux valises et nos deux hiboux, je m'y assois à l'arrière avec Lily. Déjà papa est de retour avec les affaires de James mais sans James. Il doit être occupé à dissimuler des produits venant de la boutique de notre oncle Georges qui profite en pour faire de la pub pour sa boutique de farce et attrape à Poudlard en échange de produits gratuits pour un de ses meilleurs clients: mon frère. Mais maman le lui a interdit d'en emmener à Poudlard car elle reconnaît trop ses frères Fred et Georges en lui.

Il est vrai, qu'il s'attire pas mal d'ennuis et fait pas mal de farces mais il est bon en cours du coup, on ne le lui reproche pas trop. Papa dit qu'il porte bien son nom de James Potter car James porte le nom du père de papa -qui est mort lorsque papa avait 1 an- et il avait lui aussi une fâcheuse tendance à s'attirer des ennuis. J'espère être à la hauteur de la réputation de mon frère ainsi que celle de mes parents qui me précède. Si je ne suis pas dans la maison Gryffondor la filiation se briser il est vrai que Victoire la fille de Bill et Fleur est à Poufsouffle mais Fleur n'ayant pas été à Poudlard ce n'est pas comparable bon il y a bien Molly à Serdaigle mais sa sœur Lucy la également rejoins alors que si je ne rejoins pas le miens...

Enfin voilà James et nous partons pour King's cross la gare de Londres d'où partira le train pour l'école, le train se trouve voie 9 ¾ pour y parvenir il faut traverser un mur magique situé entre les voies 9 et 10. Pendant le trajet en voiture je suis entre Lily qui continue avec ses questions et James qui harcèle en me disant que j'irai peut être à Serpentard. Maman essaye de les calmer mais en vain heureusement le trajet est court car nous ne vivons pas loin de Londres.

Arrivé à la gare, Papa part garer la voiture pendant que nous commençons a mettre nos valises sur les chariots à bagages. A son retour il nous annonce que Ron et Hermione sont déjà sur la voie et nous attendent avec Rose et Hugo nos cousins. Nous rejoignons James devant la barrière magique qui nous sépare de notre train, il l'a passe seul et déterminé puis maman avec Lily mais lorsque viens mon tour une boule se forme dans mon estomac du moins la boule qui était déjà présente depuis hier soir grossit. Je vois que mon père m'observe.

-Ensemble ! Me dit-il.

Il prend d'une main la poignée du chariot et de l'autre il me tient l'épaule et nous courons droit vers le mur qui se rapproche à vive allure,passer la barrière magique avec un chariot est un sentiment totalement différent qu'a pied, on a l'impression que le chariot va nous repousser en arrière, je veux m'arrêter mais la main de mon père me serre plus fort à l'approche du mur et j'accélère donc j'ai peur, je ferme les yeux. Mais comme les années précédentes je passe la barrière sans problème et lorsque je rouvre les yeux je vois l'énorme locomotive rouge frappé du logo de Poudlard à coté un écriteaux où l'on peut lire Poudlard Express voie n° 9 ¾ départ 11h enfin nous y étions.

J'aperçois au loin sur le quai ma tante Hermione qui embrasse Rose,l'adrénaline d'avoir passé le mur retombe pour faire place à la panique ! Je m'arrête pour refaire mon lacet afin de masquer mon trouble. Rose sera à Gryffondor c'est sûr mais moi si je n'y suis pas que va t-il se passer ? Mes parents que diront-ils ? James avait-il raison ? Irai-je à Serpentard ? Toutes ses questions resurgirent dans ma tête et me donnaient le tournis. Je remarque alors une ombre se pencher au dessus de moi : c'était mon père, qui me regarde droit dans les yeux de James et Lily je suis d'après le reste de la famille celui qui ressemble le plus à papa, je suis le seul à avoir hérité de ses yeux vers et de ses cheveux incoiffables contrairement à Lily qui est rousse comme maman et James qui est certes brun mais avec des cheveux potables en comparaisons aux miens mais je crois qu'il me jalouse car il s'oblige à se les emmêler tout le temps pour se donner l'air de l'attrapeur de Gryffondor fraîchement descendu de son balai. Quel frimer. Mon père continuait de me fixer.

Je ne sais ce qui me poussa à agir de la sorte mais je le fit quand même :

Et si je suis à Serpentard ? demande-je.

Albus Severus Potter, ces deux prénoms t'ont été donnés en souvenir de deux directeurs de Poudlard. L'un d'eux était à Serpentard et était sans doute l'homme le plus courageux, que j'ai jamais rencontré.

Mais si seulement...

… si c'était le cas, alors Serpentard gagnerait un excellent élève, n'est-ce pas ? Pour nous, ça n'a pas d'importance mais pour toi ça en a, le choixpeau tiendra compte de tes préférences.

Vraiment ?

C'est ce qui c'est passé pour moi,dit Harry Potter.

Je souris et le suivit soulagé. Lorsque que nous rejoignons Rose, elle est triste car Ron viens de lui dire qu'elle serait déshéritée si elle n'était pas à Gryffondor. Je rit même si sans les mots de mon père j'aurai eut la même réaction, maintenant je partais plus sereins et les adieux furent moins douloureux lorsqu'on entendit le coup de sifflet. Une fois dans le train je regardais mes parents, Ron et Hermione qui nous souriaient et à coté d'eux Lily et Hugo qui nous regardaient envieux car ils leur faudrait encore patienter deux ans pour nous rejoindre et vivre le sentiment qui nous habitent. Le train s'ébranle et nous partons Lily coure derrière le train en agitant la main jusqu'au virage et elle disparaît de ma vue.

Rose et moi suivons James jusqu'à notre compartiment où sont déjà installées Victoire, Molly et Lucy nos cousines avec une amie Gryffondor de Victoire. Elles sont en 7eme années excepté Lucy qui est en 4eme année. James nous quitte pour rejoindre ses amis dans un compartiment plus loin car nous ne pouvions rentrer tous dans celui ci. Durant le trajet Rose discute activement avec les autres filles, elle a hâte de commencer les cours, je l'écoute d'une oreille distraite en regardant le paysage défiler. Le chariot de friandises viens de passer et j'en ai marre d'être assis ici.

-Je vais voir James. Dis-je en me levant.

Pas de réponse de la part des filles absorbées par leur discutions, je hausse les épaules de toute façon je ne risque pas de me perdre. Évidemment James et ses copains avant choisit un compartiment à l'autre bout du train pour être tranquille, je dois donc traverser tout le train... Au bout d'un moment je remarque qu'un garçon blond me suis ou alors il va lui aussi dans la même direction que moi mais il avait l'air d'avoir le même age que moi et il ne restait que un compartiment avant la fin du train celui de mon frère et je doutais qu'il puisse lui aussi aller là-bas. Je me retourne donc pour le voir plus distinctement le garçon est là seul au milieu du couloir qui relient les wagons : c'est le fils Malfoy...Scorpius. Il se fige lorsqu'il se rends compte que je l'ai vu et tourne les talons rapidement mais je coure le rattraper je veux savoir ce qu'il mijote seul, peut être cherche t-il quelqu'un avec qui passer le voyage. Je lui tapote l'épaule, il se retourne en sursautant, il est assez grand pour son âge, ses yeux sont gris et cheveux blonds comme sont ceux de son père que j'ai déjà plusieurs fois vu en photos dans le journal de papa. Il à l'air surpris que je sois venu le rattraper, je ne sais ce qui me poussa à lui dire les mots suivants :

-Tu es seul ? Viens avec moi dans mon compartiment si tu veux dis-je. Je m'attends à ce qu'il refuse car par le passé nos familles non pas toujours été très amis même si maintenant les choses se sont un peu amélioré. Cependant sa réponse n'est pas étonnant non plus.

-Je ne pense pas être le bienvenue du moins pas de la part de tout le monde viens plutôt dans le mien il est vide.

Je l'ai donc suivit en faisant précisément le même chemin que je venais de faire pour voir James mais en sens inverse, son compartiment était en réalité juste après le mien, je regarde en passant les filles qui n'ont toujours pas bougé. Le compartiment de Malfoy est en effet vide, seul sa valise et son chat lui gardait la place en son absence. On s'est donc assis face à face sans que je sache quoi dire car je ne connaissais rien de lui en dehors de son nom et sa réputation familiale, ce qui devait sans doute être la même chose pour lui je pense. Il finit par briser le silence.

-Tu te demande sans doutes pourquoi je te suivais ? Car oui c'est ce que je faisais.

Je suis frappé par sa franchise.

-Oui en effet, mais je suppose que tu cherchais toi aussi la compagnie d'un élève de 1ere année perdu dans ce train.

J'ai touché juste car son pâle visage s'éclaire.

-Exact, mais je ne me suis pas présenté je suis Scorpius...

-Malfoy, je sais je t'ai vaguement vue avec ton père sur le quai.

-Et malgré ça, toi le fils Potter est quand même venu me voir ? Alors que mon père est responsable de la mort de l'homme a qui fait honneur ton prénom.

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! Je ne suis pas mon père, et toi tu n'es pas le tien et tu n'es responsable des agissements passés de ta famille. Si nous ne pouvons être amis avec les gens du camp d'en face d'une guerre d'il y a 19 ans, alors que nous n'étions pas encore nés, je trouve ça profondément débile. Et pour ce que tu dis de ton père, il a changé depuis, il sauva mon père et le mien lui rendu la pareil. D'après ce que je sais, il n'en en rien aujourd'hui l'adolescent qui rejoignit les mangemorts par pression familiale.

Je ne sais si ce je venais de dire l'avait choqué ou pas car il fait un tête indescriptible mais cela semble avoir détendu l'atmosphère car quand il reprend un tête normale il sourit, je décide donc de changer de sujet.

-Sinon tu joue au quidditch ?

-Oui comme batteur du moins c'est le poste pour le quel j'aimerais être sélectionné dans l'équipe de Serpentard. C'est ton frère l'attrapeur de Gryffondor c'est ça ?

Mais je le coupe.

-Comment sais tu que tu sera à Serpentard ?

-Toute ma famille y a été.

-Moi ils sont presque tous à Gryffondor, mais je ne sais pas si j'en ai envie, je crois que j'ai plus peur de leur réaction si je n'y suis pas. Mon père dit que cela n'a pas d'importance mais pour le reste de la famille je ne sais. D'après ce que mes parents m'ont dit notre maison est censée être une seconde famille et je pense que j'aimerais être sans James et tous nos cousins au moins une fois.

-Moi j'ai envie d'être à Serpentard, après toi fais ce que tu veux. Tu m'as dis juste avant « Tu n'es pas ton père » alors à moi de te dire tu n'es pas ta famille, suis ta voie Albus, même si tu as une petite part de jugement c'est le choixpeau qui tranchera. Mais tu peux toujours lui demander avant qu'il se prononce les maisons qu'il envisageait pour toi et tu choisis parmi celle-ci.

Scorpius avait raison, je devais faire mon chemin dans Poudlard et non suivre mon frère comme toujours. Être libre !

-Merci Scorpius vraiment ! Donc pour en revenir au quidditch, oui mon frère est bien l'attrapeur de Gryffondor. Vu qu'il était déjà attrapeur je m'étais entraîné comme poursuiveur même si je préfère attraper le vif d'or, mais du coup si je ne suis pas à Gryffondor il y aura donc un poste d'attrapeur sûrement à pourvoir.

Je réalise à quel point un autre choix que Gryffondor pouvait m'ouvrir des portes, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à Rose. Le reste de la journée passe tranquillement en discutant avec Scorpius principalement de Poudlard, des cours et de quidditch. Mais une annonce sonore met fin à cette après-midi :

-Nous arrivons à Poudlard dans cinq minutes. Veuillez laisser vos bagages dans les compartiments, ils seront acheminés séparément dans les locaux scolaires.

Je me suis empressé de retourner dans mon compartiment car j'étais encore en tenue de moldue. A mon arrivée, il ne reste que Rose qui me fusille d'un air qui me rappelle ma grand-mère lorsqu'elle se demandait où j'étais passé. Mais déjà le train ralentit et Rose me quitte pour se positionner près des portes de sorties. Je peux ainsi donc me changer en paix.

Le train est enfin arrivé à destination : la gare de Pré-au-lard, un petit village sans moldues près de Poudlard. Il fait déjà nuit mais j'aperçois au loin une grande silhouette qui agite une lanterne c'est Hagrid, le garde de chasse et professeur de l'école.

Les premières années par ici s'il vous plaît ! Dépêchez vous ! Crie-il.

Je me fraye un chemin parmi la foule des autres élèves plus âgés qui n'ont pas besoin de suivre Hagrid. Quelqu'un m'attrape le bras c'est Scorpius il est beaucoup plus grand que moi et m'aide à traverser la foule pour arriver juste à temps au près de Hagrid. Je regarde Rose elle me lance le même regard que tout à l'heure... ah les filles. Nous suivons Hagrid lors d'un long chemin qui nous amène près d'un lac où nous attendent des barques au loin au dessus d'une colline trône Poudlard, illuminé de toutes parts offrant ainsi un magnifique spectacle depuis la rive. Hagrid monte dans une des barques et nous suivons son exemple; je me retrouve avec Rose et Scorpius. Une fois tout le monde installé, les barques se mettent en marche toutes seules la magie commence ! Plus nous nous rapprochons du château plus il paraît immense et magnifique.

-On aura tôt fait de se perdre 10fois avant d'aller se coucher ce soir, me lance Scoprius.

Il n'a pas tord. Déjà les barques arrivent sous le château, nous descendons des barques e Hagrid nous fait remonter par un escalier jusqu'à une grande porte actuellement fermé où nous attend un homme grand vêtu d'une robe de sorcier verte, je lui donnerai d'ici l'age de mon père. Une fois plus près de lui je le reconnaît aussitôt c'est Neville Longdubat, un ami de papa, j'allai lui faire un signe mais je me ravise car il était ici en temps que directeur adjoint de Poudlard et non comme ami de papa en visite. Néanmoins en notre approche il me fait un sourire que je lui rend.

-Merci Hagrid, de m'avoir amené les premières années.

Bien avant que nous ne poursuivons dans la grand salle qui se trouve derrière moi, je voudrais vous faire part de quelques points de l'école.

À notre arrivée dans la grande salle vous me suivrez jusqu'au tabouret qui sera devant la table des professeurs, je vous appellerez par ordre alphabétique et vous mettrez le choixpeau sur votre tête et il décidera dans quelle maison vous irez. Elles ont pour noms : Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard. Pendant votre séjour ici, votre maison sera comme une seconde famille, vos succès et mérites lui feront gagner des points et toutes infractions au règlement lui en fera perdre. À la fin de l'année la maison qui à le plus de points remporte la coupe des quatre maisons. Bien ceci étant dit, suivez moi !

Les portes s'ouvrent sur ces mots, et nous entrons dans une immense salle. De part et d'autre de l'allée centrale il y deux tables parallèles à l'allée. À la fin de celle ci trône sur un tabouret un chapeau, derrière le quel se trouve une cinquième table perpendiculaire aux autres c'est celle des professeurs où trône en son centre le directeur Filius Flitwick. Tous les élèves des différents tables nous regardent passer pendant que nous admirons le plafond magique étoilé de la salle. Nous sommes enfin arrivés devant ce fameux tabouret. D'un coup celui ci se redresse et chante :

_Bienvenue à toi qui est ici nouveau_

_Te voilà entouré de jeunes sorciers_

_Tu es impatient d'ici déambuler_

_Mais avant ça sur ta tête tu me pose_

_Si tu es courageux_

_nous te trouverons à Gryffondor_

_les plus hardis et les plus forts_

_Sont rassemblés en ce haut lieu._

_Si a Poufsouffle vous allez,_

_C'est que vous êtes juste et loyal_

_Ceux de Poufsouffle aiment travailler_

_Et leur patience est proverbiale._

_Si vous êtes sages et réfléchi_

_Serdaigle vous accueillera peut-être_

_Là-bas, ce sont des érudits_

_Qui ont envie de tout connaître,_

_Vous finirez à Serpentard_

_Si vous êtes plutôt malin,_

_Car ceux-là sont de vrais roublards_

_Qui parviennent toujours à leurs fins._

_Sur ta tête maintenant pose moi_

_Et n'aie pas peur soit serein_

_Tu sera en de bonnes mains_

_Car je suis le chapeau qui fera ton choix !_

La chanson achevée le Choixpeau redevint inerte pendant que les autres élèves lui firent un tonnerre d'applaudissement. Neville saisit le chapeau et déroula son parchemin où était écrit tous nos noms.

Il commença l'appel par ordre alphabétique. J'en profite pour repenser à ce que m'ont dit Scorpius et papa, que faire... Mais Scorpius est appelé.

Des murmures s'élèvent dans la salle, le descendant d'une famille d'ex-mangemorts connus de la grande guerre, même si son père a eut une « reconversion » des plus honorables la réputation de sa famille le précède tout comme moi... Mais le Choixpeau hésite tout de même

-... SERPENTARD !

Scorpius me lance un dernier regard désolé avant d'aller vers l'extreme droite de la salle, il se doute que je finirais sûrement dans une autre maison mais la quelle des trois ?

Plus de la moitié de notre file est déjà répartit. Le fils Patil est appelé suivit de Sally Perks et, enfin...

-Albus Potter !

Je sors du rang, des murmures s'élèvent à nouveau dans la salle. Le fils cadet de « L'Élu » rentre à Poudlard.

Neville pose le Choixpeau sur ma tête. Assis sur le tabouret je peux voir tous les élèves, mon frère à la table de Gryffondor me regarde en souriant, confiant, à l'opposé de la salle, Scorpius est le seul de sa table à me prêter attention. Le Choixpeau finit par hurler :

-SERPENTARD !

* * *

><p>Voilà j'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plut, c'est ma première fan fic donc laisser des reviews afin de voir ce que je dois améliorer :)<p>

Je ne sais encore quand je posterai la suite le brouillon est néanmoins écrit mais faute de temps je n'ai pas pu encore le taper, je vous le met au plus vite


End file.
